


In My Head

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativtwins being weirdos, Creativtwins fighting for Deceit's love, Deceit is just done, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The poor snake just wants to be left alone, You have been warned kiddos, a lot of sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: Roman and Remus are competing to get a certain snake's attention, will their efforts work? Let's find out :D





	In My Head

Deceit was confused when Roman had asked him to accompany him to the Imagination he had imagined them having another sword fight or going on an adventure, not... A candlelit dinner with a single rose sitting between the plates. "Do you like it my, King Cobra? I hope it isn't too much for a first date, I _mean_ play date! I had Logan cook the dinner, I didn't think you'd want to be poisoned with my horrible food." Roman explains Deceit could tell that the Princely side was nervous. The snake-like side honestly didn't have it in him to tell Roman that he wasn't interested in a relationship, he wouldn't be able to handle the fanciful sides broken look. 

"It looks _horrible_ , Roman. Did you _not_ plan this yourself?" Deceit asks flashing the Princely side a small smile, Roman grins widely and usher Deceit over to his chair pulling it out slightly so Deceit could sit down. 

"I did! Well, with a little help from, Padre. I hope you don't mind spaghetti," Roman replies as he pushes Deceit's chair forward slightly. 

"I do! Spaghetti is like the least romantic thing ever! Now, in _my_ opinion, boiled bull testicles are the right choice! That'll leave an impression and an invitation to the bedroom!" Roman shrieks and spins around, sitting in his chair with their legs propped up on the table was Remus. The Duke flashes his brother a smug grin while giving Deceit a seductive wink, ' _Great just great,'_ Deceit thought as he flashes the Duke a forced smile. 

"One, what are you doing here, two GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE, and three why are you interrupting my date with Deceit!?" Roman demands while stomping his foot in a childish manner. ' _Oh, so now it's a date?'_ Deceit thought as he rolls his eyes. 

Remus grins more and stands up, "Why explain it in a boring way when I can spice it up?" Remus asks as he snaps his fingers, music drifts through Roman's palace, Deceit couldn't help but bop his head along to the beat, what can he say he likes good beats. 

"Come on~, Everybody's lookin for love, oh, oh~. Ain't that the reason you're at this club~." 

"We're not at a club though?" Deceit questions. 

"You ain't gonna find it dancin with him, no, oh~!" Remus sings as he pulls Deceit up from his chair pulling the shorter side so close that their chests were pressed together. 

"Got a better solution for you boy, oh, oh~!" Remus grins and whisks Deceit away in a dance, Roman letting out a string of offended Princely noises. Deceit blinks and tries his best to keep up with Remus's dancing. 

"Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go, I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love that you've never known, I can see it going down, going down~!" Remus sings louder, Deceit couldn't help but laugh at this. 

"In my head, I see you all over me~! In my head, you fulfill my fantasy~! In my head, you'll be screaming mooree~!" Deceit stops laughing and blushes bright red at those lyrics, without even a second thought the snake-like side sinks out leaving the creativtwins alone in Roman's palace. 

"Look what you did, Remus! You ruined our first date _and_ you scared him off!" Roman exclaims while throwing his hands in the air. Remus scoffs and straightens his clothes. 

"He's just playing hard to get!" Remus replies as he sinks out, Roman clenches his jaw and smirks. 

"Two can play this game, trash monkey." 

\------------

Deceit sighs happily as he leans back onto the couch relaxing in his favorite sunspot, the others were currently in their rooms so that meant he had the living room all to himself for some much-needed peace and quiet. Deceit lets out a startled hiss when he's pulled up from the couch, the smaller side blinks and looks up seeing Roman holding him tautly against his chest. "May I _not_ help you, Roman?" Deceit asks, confusion evident in his tone. Roman smirks and snaps his fingers clearing the living room from any type of furniture. 

The same music that Remus had playing in Roman's palace began to drift through the air once more, "Some dudes know all the right things to say, oh, oh~. When it comes down to it, it's all just a game~. Instead of talking let me demonstrate, yeah~. Get down to business and skip foreplay, eh~." Roman sings as he begins to dance, wiggling his eyebrows at the last bit of the lyrics. Deceit blushes and tries to keep up with the fanciful side, ' _Why is this my life right now?'_ Deceit squeaks when he's pulled away from Roman, the snake-like side looks up and pales slightly when he notices that he is now dancing with Remus. 

"Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go~." Remus sings while grinning, Deceit lets out another squeak and he is once again pulling into another direction. He was now back in Roman's arms. 

"I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes~." Roman sings while glaring at his brother, Remus glares back pulls Deceit towards him again, spinning the smaller side as he does then dipping him down slightly causing his bowler hat to slip off his head. 

"You'll see the side of love you've never known~!" Remus sings while wiggling his eyebrows, Roman growls and jerks Deceit back towards him dancing away with him to avoid his brother. 

"In my head, I see you all over me~!" Roman sings, Remus appears behind Roman and knocks him upside the head with his mace. He quickly takes Deceit's hand and whisks him away into another dance. 

"In my head, you fulfill my fantasy!" Roman pops up and sheathes his sword into his brother's back, Deceit let's out a startled scream as he watches the Duke slump down into the floor. Roman laughs triumphantly and dances with Deceit once more. 

"In my head, you'll be screaming mooreee~!" Roman grins, Deceit blushes more. With a loud screech, Remus jumps up once he's recovered from his brother's attack tackling Roman to the floor. As the twins fight, Deceit takes this has a chance to escape, so, he does by sinking out and returning to his room. The twins stop fighting when they realize that their love interest has disappeared. 

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" They both yelled. 

\-------------

The next day Deceit decided to stay in his room with the door locked, chained, and with his dresser in front of it. That should keep the twins out because if he was honest this whole thing was starting to get ridiculous. "Maybe I should tell them that I'm not interested," Deceit mumbles as he trails his fingers over Sir Slithers head. He didn't want to hurt their feelings, but the constant dancing and innuendos were beginning to make him uncomfortable. 

"Deceit! Would you care for a dance?" Roman asks as he pops up in the smaller sides room, Deceit shrieks and presses himself against his wall. 

"He doesn't want to dance with you, he wants to dance with me! Isn't that right, Dee?" Remus asks as he appears next to his brother. Deceit stares at the twins with wide bi-colored eyes. 

"I... No, I don't want to dance with _either_ of you. Your constant flirting is becoming annoying, I would like for you both to stop with this idiocy." Deceit replies, the twins stare at him for a moment. Deceit sighs and sinks out of his room leaving the twins alone to process his words. 

"He is so playing hard to get," Remus spoke first. Roman hums in agreement, the princely side grins smugly at his brother. 

"I'll be the one to win his heart first! No one can resist my charms." 

" _Oh, you are so on."_

**Author's Note:**

> this was so /stupid/ but I couldn't get it out of my head, pun intended. Enjoy this piece of garbage!


End file.
